


AM I not HUMAN?

by AelinAmberJoe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAmberJoe/pseuds/AelinAmberJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на 7 тур Дженсен-топ КФ на заявку 7.06 Будущее. АУ. В удовлетворении своих сексуальных потребностей люди давно перешли от банальных вибраторов и силиконовых влагалищ к человекоподобным роботам. Они не просто куклы, внешне они неотличимы от людей, говорят, ходят, могут приготовить хозяину кофе, но по большой части их программируют как идеальных, раскованных сексуальных партнеров, которые готовы удовлетворять хозяина 24 часа в сутки без передышки. При заказе можно выбирать любые параметры: цвет кожи, фигуру, длину члена и размер бюста и т.д.Роботам закладывают базовые составляющие характера и темперамента. Если робот надоедает или утомляет, его можно сдать, обновить или просто выключить, как компьютер, убрать в кладовку. Это все считается нормальным.<br/>Дженсен консерватор и не любитель прогресса, живет отшельником, пользуется допотопным телефоном и компом старого поколения, но решается заказать себе сексробота. Выбором долго не мучается, выбирает уже собранную и готовую модель "Jared v.1.0", через пару часов ему доставляют приобретение. Только вот Джаред по какой-то ошибке оказывается "бракованным", его программы не ограничиваются набором паков по сексуслугам и урезанным характером с темпераментом…</p>
            </blockquote>





	AM I not HUMAN?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Настёна

Дженсен даже не думал, что ему доставят человекоподобного робота, андроида для вполне определенных целей, так быстро, буквально через пару часов после покупки, приготовился ждать минимум несколько дней. В его-то район доставщики пиццы ездят через раз…   
Большая часть прогрессивного мира уже давно пользовалась такими человекоподобными роботами, как зубными щетками. Кто-то, конечно, обходился моделями подешевле и попроще, кто-то гнался за модой и новизной, но смысл был один: секс-роботы (или сексроиды) давно и прочно обосновались в жизни каждого мало-мальски уважающего себя и заботящегося о своем комфорте человека.   
Дженсен не то чтобы себя не уважал, но до сего момента все больше обходился правой рукой и редкими вылазками в ПлежаСити - не самое лучшее место для романтики и долговременных отношений, зато напряжение снимает на ура. Ну и какие долговременные отношения у такого, как он?   
Для отношений нужен второй, а где его взять, если с общением у тебя туговато? Виртуальные знакомства уже сами по себе предполагали обман, а у Дженсена в его берлоге не было даже банальных ОВР* (очки виртуальной реальности), чтобы пошлятся по злачным местам киберпространства. Нет, валялись, конечно, где-то какие-то древние с разбитым дисплеем, но Дженсен ими не пользовался и чинить не собирался из принципа. А знакомства где-то за стенами дома тоже не клеились.   
Получив неделю назад неплохой гонорар, он все-таки решил: а если попробовать? К вопросу подошел обстоятельно, излазил кучу сайтов, то и дело щелкал кнопкой своей старой допотопной мышки, за несколько дней выучил весь доступный ассортимент. Черные, белые, желтые, даже с бледным оттенком синевы; женщины, мужчины, женщино-мужчины – это кому как больше по душе, коротышки и великаны, с различными модификациями, строптивые, покладистые…   
Даже если наконец решиться, интересно, на чем остановиться? Среди "специальных предложений" и "хитов сезона" были и самые обычные. На одном розовом в голубую полосочку сайте Дженсен наткнулся на любопытный лот в разделе стандартные. Лот смотрел на него смешливыми загадочными темно-ореховыми глазами и совсем не напоминал машину. Название фирмы было на иероглифах, сам сайт - полное дерьмо, по верхнему краю которого бегали маленькие смешные человечки и принимали зазывные позы. В нормальной проекции это, конечно, должно было бы смотреться совсем иначе, объемно и забавно, но человечки выглядели так, будто их вытряхнули со страниц какой-то старой азиатской порнушки. Дженсен смотрел и морщился. Вроде эти компании по производству и продаже сексроидов должны заколачивать огромные бабки, а у этих сайт слеплен кое-как и явно намекал на древние сетевые версии, которые сейчас без особых программ-то даже в темной паутине не посмотришь.  
Пару раз Дженсен посылал все к черту и уходил в мастерскую, чинить СД-плеер, который он недавно отыскал на барахолке. Но розовый сайт в голубую полосочку и развратные человечки, демонстрирующие все части своего тела не шли у него из головы.   
Все совсем стало плохо, когда Дженсену однажды ночью приснились продолговатые ореховые глаза. Он сам не понял, как оформил заказ.  
Через несколько часов после подтверждения оплаты, в дверь позвонили.  
Дженсен морально приготовился к тому, что сейчас служба доставки вкатит в квартиру огромную коробку – вроде как из-под биополимерного холодильника и ему придется искать место, куда бы этот картонный гроб приткнуть. Однако низенький узкоглазый парнишка в форменном комбинезоне язвился без коробки, но с каким-то целлофановым коконом, развернул перед Дженсеном панель с договором и попросил его отпечаток пальца, чтобы подтвердить получение товара, а потом пристроил кокон у его стены.   
Дженсен вспомнил, что по-глупости оплатил эконом-доставку, не-эконом вылетала очень уж в кругленькую сумму…   
\- Он в спящем режиме, – сказал курьер, кивая на доставленный товар. - Прежде, чем начать пользоваться, надо перезагрузить. Все есть в инструкции, инструкция в виртуальном варианте и бумажном. А еще компания дарит вам каталог с новыми моделями, если решите продолжать с нами сотрудничать, у нас хорошие скидки для постоянных клиентов. Приятного пользования, мистер Эклз! Будут вопросы - обращайтесь в службу поддержки, телефон есть на сайте.   
Дженсен малодушно подумал, а не вернуть ли эту штуку, пока не поздно? Но было поздно, парень в комбинезоне спешно ретировался и коридор был уже пуст.  
\- Вот херня, а, - выругался Дженсен, встаскивая тяжеленный кокон к себе в квартиру.  
И это крутая фирма? Да ему тайскую еду из вонючей забегаловки и то цивилизованнее доставляют, а здесь серьезная компания и такое никчемное обслуживание.   
Каталог Дженсен даже открывать не стал. Повертев в руках инструкцию по эксплуатации, решил, что прежде чем распаковать и включать игрушку, неплохо бы ознакомится со всеми деталями. Начал листать книжечку, быстро пробегая глазами по мелким строчкам.  
Ему казалось, что инструкция будет как у смартвизора или робота-уборщика, которых у Дженсена отродясь не было, но которые ему приходилось пару раз чинить, однако в инструкции толком ничего не было. Производители лишь настоятельно просили вовремя подзаряжать сексроида и не отрывать ему конечности, не поджигать и не обливать разъедающими материал жидкостями, так как это обычный экземпляр, а не повышенной прочности. Дальше все, что написано, изображалось в наглядных картинках, жирно перечеркнутых крест-накрест.   
Сексроид назывался "Прототип Джаред вер.1" и был базовой моделью в огромном списке представленного ассортимента. Это означало, что в его память были загружены только основные, необходимые для стандартных функций, программы. Дженсен не обратил на это никакого внимания, на более дорогую модель у него все равно не хватило бы денег, но теперь выясняется, что этот Джаред еще и сомнительной прочности.   
Дженсен разозлился.   
Может, ну его, выкинуть?   
Ну уж нет, сам виноват, угрохал из-за любопытства на эту ерунду столько бабла и на помойку?   
Кокон лежал неподвижно. Не очень сексуальная упаковка. Хоть ленточкой повязали бы, что ли.   
Дженсен аккуратно начал разрывать пленку, сначала из ее слоев показался аккуратный острый нос, потом лицо целиком, крутой лоб с прядями темных волос, шея. Глаза были закрыты, и если не знать, что это робот, можно было принять игрушку за труп.   
Ну здорово!   
Дженсен положил раскрытую ладонь роботу на плечо. Удивительно, но он был теплый. И на ощупь, и на первый взгляд совсем, как человек: бархатистая кожа, родинки, волоски.   
Дженсен опустил руку, ковырнул ногтем сосок – совсем как настоящий.  
Должно быть он везде такой…  
Дальше шел еще один слой целлофана, на робота был надет прозрачный матовый комбинезон. Как там у него ниже – не рассмотреть, надо только раздевать.  
Ладно, по порядку. Куда жать, чтобы перезагрузить этого Джареда первой версии? Или у него интерактивный сенсорный пульт? Конечно сенсорный. Это же крутая игрушка за дофига денег, а не сувенир из магазинчика разлагающегося старья…   
Пока Дженсен листал инструкцию, пытаясь понять, какая команда вызывает перезагрузку, сексроид вдруг дернулся, открыл глаза и вышел из спящего режима. Видимо, когда Дженсен разматывал его и трогал, уже умудрился перезагрузить.   
Стало немного не по себе.   
Да, это были те самые глаза. Они смотрели совершенно осмысленно, будто ни с того ни с сего в захламленную всякой ерундой квартиру Дженсена попал настоящий парень.   
\- Привет, - выпалил Дженсен первое, что пришло на ум.  
\- Дженсен? Эклз? – спросил робот немного механическим, булькающим голосом.  
\- Да, - опешил Дженсен.   
Откуда он знает?  
Ах, ну да, при покупке заполняешь форму, вводишь свои данные. Дженсен как истинный социофоб, параноик и просто человек со странностями ввел минимум допустимой информации. Имя, адрес, возраст.  
\- Здравствуй, Дженсен, - с каждым словом речь робота теряла неестественные нотки, становилась все более человеческой. – Я Джаред.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Отлично! Знакомство успешно пройдено и завершено.   
А дальше произошло то, чего Дженсен совсем не ожидал. Робот вскочил с пола на ноги и лихо стянул с себя клеенчатый комбинезон, оставшись полностью голым, встал по стойке смирно и притих.  
\- Э-э?  
Дженсен видел его таким на сайте, успел оценить рельефы и неплохую фигуру. Здоровое и сильное тело молодого мужчины, в меру подкаченное, с намеченными мышцами, приятные глазу очертания, узкие бедра и талия, хорошие плечи. Не качок и не задохлик.  
Но сейчас – смотреть вот так - это было совсем другое.   
Первое, что бросилось в глаза, это аккуратно подстриженный лобок и член. Член у Джареда был необрезан и головка застенчиво пряталась в складочках темной – гораздо темнее, чем пах и грудь, кожи.   
Джаред заметил пристальный взгляд и понял этот интерес как-то по-своему.  
\- В мою систему памяти не заложена информация о твоем вероисповедании и предпочтениях, но если что, обрезание делается за один день. С размером сложнее, это требует замены.   
Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой, мол, не важно, и продолжил рассматривать Джареда ниже живота. Член был некрупный, обычный, зато мошонка здоровенная, идеально тугая и гладкая. Дженсен обошел своего сексроида и остановился у него за спиной. Джаред тут же среагировал – видимо его базовые программы были не настолько уж и примитивны - нагнулся и раздвинул себе ягодицы.   
Дженсен увидел маленькую дырочку посередине, розовую и безволосую - девственную.  
\- Хочешь опробовать прямо сейчас? – предложил Джаред.   
Дженсен почесал в затылке. Как-то странно все это было. Если бы он, положим, купил себе компьютер или телефон, он бы конечно захотел его сразу опробовать, проверить работу, повертеть в руках, узнать, на что он способен и как в эксплуатации. Но сейчас перед ним стоял, оттопырив зад, парень, ничем не отличающийся от человека, разговаривающий, теплый и кажется даже что-то думающий там у себя в процессоре. Вот так взять и…   
\- Формально ты будешь первым, - подбодрил его Джаред все еще стоя в этой нелепой позе, растянув себе ягодицы.  
Дженсен вновь обошел его, чтобы перестать пялиться на небольшие золотистые ягодицы и сбивающую с мыслей дырку, посмотрел Джареду в лицо, прикрытое растрепанной челкой.   
\- Формально?  
\- Ну, мою операционную систему тестировали, - Джаред наконец-то убрал руки со своей невозможной задницы и выпрямился. - А вот оболочка совсем новенькая.   
Он был немного выше и смотрел на Дженсена сверху вниз, будто немного снисходительно. И Дженсен ощутил себя полным идиотом, будто это он – Прототип Джаред - здесь хозяин, а Дженсен вообще сбежал из каких-то доисторических джунглей, где что-то разумнее, чем тостер и не видывал никто.   
\- Так ты будешь меня пробовать или нет? Мои датчики распознавания мимики говорят, что ты крайне удивлен и обескуражен. Что не так?  
\- О Господи! – вздохнул Дженсен. У него еще и датчики какие-то есть, он, понимаете ли, мимику умеет распознавать. Что дальше?  
\- А! Я понял! – оживился Джаред, и уголки губ его поднялись кверху.   
У робота оказалась очаровательная, совершенно естественная улыбка и ямочки на щеках.   
\- Я идеально беру в рот, у меня отсутствует рвотный рефлекс, - без доли смущения признался он. – Глотаю все жидкости, могу сделать римминг или…  
\- Подожди, - остановил его Дженсен, не спеша переходить к риммингу. – Глотаешь? То есть, и кончать в тебя можно?  
\- Конечно! – воодушевился Джаред, распознавая своими датчиками, что наконец сумел заинтересовать хозяина. – Куда хочешь. В рот или… туда, - он многозначительно кивнул себе за спину.   
\- И ты не сломаешься, тебя не заклинит? – очень осторожно поинтересовался Дженсен, раздумывая над перспективой секса без резинки. В ПлежаСити без резинки никуда, при чем самой плотной. – Какие-нибудь там проводки, короткое замыкание и искры во все стороны?  
\- Ну что ты! – Джаред качнул топорщащимися, как щеточки, ресницами. – Откуда ты вообще взял такую допотопность? Я ведь Прототип нового поколения, не самая последняя версия, конечно, но уже улучшенная. Это первые прототипы были по большей части электромеханическими и обтянутыми непрочным силиконом, поэтому, если силикон вдруг рвался, коротило со страшной силой, било током и все такое.  
Дженсену стало интересно, он сложил руки на груди и присел на краешек стола.  
\- А у меня органическая оболочка и внутренняя механизированная конструкция сведена к минимуму. Мы похожи на вас, имею подобие сердца и желудка, только я не ем, конечно, мне это не нужно. Но я могу принимать пищу и воду, если мой хозяин захочет, чтобы я составил ему компанию за столом.  
\- М-м… - Дженсену стало совсем интересно, но и неловко. – Принятая пища как-то выводится?  
\- Вообще, она перерабатывается и у меня есть контейнер, который можно менять. Я не умею, но модели более высокого порядка, если хозяину нужно, могут и естественные нужды справлять. Имитировать мочу, например…  
\- Все, хватит! – Дженсен раздумал интересоваться чем-то еще и соскочил со стола, пошел к холодильнику, чтобы достать банку содовой. Внезапно градус в квартире сильно подскочил.  
\- Так что, - не унялся робот. – Мы будем _это_ делать? Ну… заниматься сексом… трахаться… долбиться во все дыры… ты отымеешь меня, как шлюху… порвешь очко…   
Дженсен подавился газировкой, вода полилась у него на футболку.  
\- Я не знаю, каким лексиконом ты пользуешься, - объяснил Джаред все так же стоя в центре комнаты и даже не прикрываясь руками.  
\- Тебе что, прогу со словарным запасом какой-то урок загонял? – вытираясь краем футболки, мрачно спросил Дженсен.  
Джаред меланхолично пожал плечами.  
\- В общем, так, - заключил Дженсен, подходя к нему. – Никуда долбиться мы не будем. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас.  
Сексроид разочаровано вздохнул. Дженсен даже испугался, что он сейчас заплачет. Впрочем, хрен, каким образом? Или эти чуда техники и слезы имитировать тоже умеют?  
\- Может, тогда выпорешь меня?  
Дженсен снова закашлялся.  
\- У тебя еще и такая программа есть?  
Ничего себе, стандартный набор. Он вроде в раздел с ролевыми играми почти не заглядывал и закрыл его после того, как в деталях рассмотрел асексроида-пони, сплошь перетянутого ремнями и в странной маске на лице, окончательно убедившись, что это не его.   
\- И знаешь что, - поглядывая на голую грудь Джареда, на его острые коленки и тоненькую, тоже аккуратно подстриженную дорожку волос от пупка вниз, сказал Дженсен. – Тебе надо одеться, что-то на себя накинуть. Вот этот целлофановый мешок тебе точно не идет.  
\- Но мы не носим одежду. Мы ходим так. Всегда!  
\- Как это?  
\- Мы не модели для демонстрации одежды, мы сексуальные объекты.  
\- Тебе самому-то такое о себе говорить не обидно? – поинтересовался Дженсен, на мгновение забыв, что разговаривает не с живым человеком.  
Очень уж Джаред был похож именно на человека, и ни капли на машину.   
\- У каждого есть своя задача. Я создан для секса.   
Может позвонить по телефону, указанному на сайте, устроить скандал и потребовать деньги назад?  
\- Я тебе не понравился.  
\- Совсем нет… - вяло возразил Дженсен.  
\- Ты хотел более продвинутую модель?  
Дженсен вообще не хотел никакую модель. Покупка была блажью. И вот теперь у него в гостиной сидит голый робот, который рассуждает совсем не как робот.  
\- Я сейчас.  
Дженсен ушел в соседнюю комнату, покопался у себя в шкафу, нашел старую футболку с растянутым воротом и такие же старые штаны.  
\- На! Будем считать, что я хочу, чтобы ты продемонстрировал эту одежду.  
Робот легко поймал летящий в него ком одежды, принялся радостно натягивать на свое идеальное синтетическое тело. Наконец-то его хозяин хоть что-то захотел. Нацепил шмотки и прошелся от стены до стены.  
Дженсен вздохнул.  
\- Что опять не так?  
\- Ты так и будешь ходить туда-сюда?  
\- Ты же сказал: продемонстрировать.  
\- Все, уже продемонстрировал.  
И дернул черт его связываться с этими роботами… Не надо было ничего заказывать с этого странного сайта, но на других такую модель, как Джаред, Дженсен просто не нашел.  
\- Если ты не хочешь секса, то чего ты хочешь?  
\- Ничего не хочу, - понурился Дженсен.   
\- А что тогда мы будем делать?  
\- Лично я пойду работать, а ты… что ты вообще делаешь в свое свободное время?  
\- Когда не трахаюсь? Экономлю энергию.  
\- Вот! Экономь энергию, о'кей?   
Оставив свое новое супер продвинутое приобретение, Дженсен спешно метнулся к себе в мастерскую, закрыл на ключ дверь, будто бы помешанный на сексе робот мог вломиться и сюда.   
Здесь, среди хлама, который под его руками обретал шанс на новую жизнь, среди металлолома, электронных схем, пластинок с лампочками и прочего Дженсен успокаивался. Он сел за стол, взял отвертку…  
Но зазвонил телефон. Старая дребезжащая коробочка запела мерзкой неровной мелодией.   
\- Здорово, дружище, - послышался в динамике голос Марка. – Как там мое железо?  
\- Почти закончил, - сказал Дженсен, встал из-за стола и подошел к двери, прислушиваясь, снаружи – в гостиной вроде было тихо. - А помнишь, мы как-то с тобой в баре напоролись на одного чувака, ну низкий такой с брюхом, ты ему потом еще инфракрасные светодиоды подгонял? Вы с ним вроде даже закорешились…  
\- Ну? Да не корешились мы, бухали пару раз и он бабки неплохие платил за мой товар.  
\- Ты рассказывал, что он коллекционировал сексроидов.  
\- Та-ак. Эклз, ты чего там, правую руку вывихнул?  
\- Просто интересно стало. Ты же их видел в живую. Какие они обычно?  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Ну, как себя ведут? Молчаливые, болтливые? – осторожно уточнил Дженсен.  
Марк задумался, посопел.  
\- Да не. Молчат. Ну, он их на режиме экономии энергии держал, поэтому они вроде как сомнамбул. Трындец зрелище, прикинь, их же много у него, штук семь-восемь, сидят такие, как люди, а одновременно не люди – вроде зомби, в одну точку смотрят.  
Дженсен передернул плечами.   
Джаред тоже смотрел в одну точку, но только первые пару секунд после перезагрузки.  
\- Кхм. А ты…  
\- Трахался ли я с ними? – догадался Марк. - Неа. Мне, конечно, предлагали, но я чего-то очканул. Не люблю я их, ты ж знаешь. Слушай, ты чем там вообще занимаешься? Тебе-то нахрена про этих сексроидов знать?  
\- Самообразовываюсь, - рявкнул Дженсен.  
\- Так я заскочу за железом завтра с утречка?  
\- Не надо. Я сам тебе привезу.  
Он нажал красную кнопку, отключаясь, и снова сел за стол. 

Когда Дженсен вышел из мастерской, то надеялся найти Джареда именно в сомнамбулическом состоянии, но вместо этого вдруг обнаружил в своей небольшой гостиной, похожей на склад, идеальный порядок. Такого порядка здесь не было никогда, даже когда Дженсен сюда въехал. Комната теперь напоминала музей. Коробочки из-под еды куда-то исчезли с журнального столика, кипа журналов тоже пропала, мелочь, которая валялась кое-как, теперь была расставлена по полкам, винтики и гайки на кухонной стойке сложены в пластиковый контейнер, угрюмо свисающие с карниза, похожие на куски теста, занавески подвязаны шнурками (от его кроссовок, черт подери!), пол чистый…  
Джаред нашелся у холодильника с тряпкой.  
\- Это что такое?! – возмутился Дженсен такому страшному порядку.  
\- Это я убрался, - объяснил Джаред и, просияв, как медный таз, спросил: - Ну а теперь мы будем трахаться?  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? Разве ты робот-уборщик?  
\- Нет. Но я подумал… - он совсем по-человечески покусал губу. – Если ты сразу меня не захотел, то может мне стоит показать себя с другой стороны, принести пользу.  
Роботы-уборщики были похожи на металлические дребезжащие ящики или шары, Джаред точно был не таким. Но роботы уборщики и не умоляли их трахнуть!  
\- Та-ак, - яростно растер руками лицо Дженсен. – Теперь же я здесь ничего не найду! Вот здесь у меня лежали раритетные журналы…  
\- С голыми мужиками и женщинами? – незамедлительно спросил Джаред, легко, в два прыжка подскочил к тумбочке, наклонился и открыл дверцу. – Я сложил все сюда. Слушай, а зачем они тебе?   
\- Это… это редкие вещи, еще добифуркационного периода. Сейчас их днем с огнем не сыщешь.   
\- Я понимаю, но… разве от них есть какой-то прок?  
\- Иногда бывает, - неопределенно ответил Дженсен, уставившись в пол.  
\- Но ведь я лучше журналов! Посмотри! – воскликнул робот и снова попытался стянуть с себя штаны.  
\- А ну стоять и не двигаться! – крикнул Дженсен, серьезно опасаясь, что все начнется заново и Джаред опят встанет в свою излюбленную позу, демонстрируя зад.   
Робот замер, держась за пояс штанов.  
\- Вот так и стой, - одобрительно кивнул Дженсен. – Не надо тут мне трясти своими причиндалами, пока тебя не просят.  
\- А ты попросишь когда-нибудь?  
\- Может быть. Потом.  
Запиликал дверной звонок. Дженсен втянул голову в плечи и поплелся открывать.   
Как с этими сексроидами вообще управляются? Если их дарят даже зеленым мальчишка на шестнадцатилетние и каждая домохозяйка обязательно прячет у себя в гардеробной комнате по одному такому, не привыкнув заморачиваться со сложной техникой, то значит, они должны иметь элементарный интерфейс, с которым даже дурак разберется. Тогда почему с Джаредом так сложно?   
Это добавляло проблем, портило настроение и не приносило радости от покупки. С другой стороны, если бы Джаред оказался тупой безвольной куклой, которую можно употребить под порнушку, потыкаться в бездушную плоть, как в матрас, Дженсен разочаровался бы еще больше. Попробовал бы разок и, возможно сразу же затолкал Джареда в чулан. Джаред же вовсе не казался бездушным и тупым, он поступал совсем не так, как Дженсен ждал и тем самым почему-то подогревал к себе интерес. Раздражал. Будь он живым человеком, Дженсен бы выгнал его из своей квартиры, заявив, что ничего у них не получится, прощай, детка – нельзя без спроса трогать его вещи, лезть в душу и требовать секса, как кошка в марте. Но за Джареда были заплачены деньги, и выгонять на улицу, где его в момент растянут на куски всякие обдолбыши, было расточительством. Оставалось терпеть и надеяться, что где-то у него есть кнопка переключения режимов и пульт управления, и Дженсен обязательно найдет эту кнопку, потому что до этого даже самая мудреная старая техника становилась покладистой в его руках.  
\- Привет, Дани, - вот кого Дженсен не ждал, так это гостей.   
Гости сейчас были совсем некстати.   
\- Привет, Дженс, - в дверях стояла высокая девица в сетчатых колготах, драной джинсовой юбке, фиолетовом свитере и с копной рыжих нечесаных волос. – Принесла тут тебе работенку, - она протянула ему небольшую коробку. – Надо заводские номера перебить и обнулить счетчики. Поможешь по дружбе?  
\- Сделаю. Когда-нибудь тебя загребут фараоны. И меня заодно.  
\- Да брось, ерунда, - она щелкнула жвачным пузырем. – Мелочь.   
Джаред за спиной у Дженсена зашевелился и девица его заметила. Вытаращила густо подведенные глаза, уставившись внимательно.  
\- Ого! – сказала она и без приглашения ввалилась в гостиную.   
Дженсену только и оставалось, держа в одной руке коробку, другой закрыть за ней дверь.   
\- А кто это тут у нас такой симпатичный? И где ты такого лапочку подцепил? У тебя наконец начало что-то наклевываться, Дженс?  
Она вдруг остановила свой взгляд на инструкции к роботу, которую Джаред не стал далеко убирать, а оставил здесь, на тумбочке. Прочитала:  
\- Прототип Джаред. Нифига себе новость! Дженс, ты завел себе сексроида? Ты?! Я ничего не путаю? Вот этот зайчик - секс-игрушка?  
Джаред на удивление вел себя тихо.   
\- Дани, тебе пора…  
\- Подожди. Как ты до этого докатился? Я думала, ты ярый противник механического секса. А как же зловещая долина?  
Дженсен поставил коробку на пол и ногой затолкнул ее под стол.   
\- И как оно?  
\- Не знаю.   
\- Какой интересный, - Дани подошла к Джареду и ткнула ему пальцем в грудь. – Жесткий! – констатировала она. – Материал плохой или имитация мышц? И смотрит так, как щеночек… Сам выбирал или первого попавшегося взял?  
Она подтянула на руке кожаную перчатку без пальцев и взяла Джареда за подбородок, заставила его покрутить головой влево-вправо.  
\- Ничего такой, зубки хорошие… А чего в одежде, да еще в твоей? Штаны коротковаты. Джаред, сидеть!  
Джаред не двинулся.   
\- Самого главного же не видно! Что в штанах?   
Дани забавлялась так, будто Дженсен позволил ей поиграть с механической собачкой.   
\- Джаред, покажи член! – дурачась и смеясь, она вцепилась в штаны, которые были на роботе. – Хочу посмотреть, насколько там все реалистично!  
У Дженсена перехватило дыхание. Он подумал, что сейчас-то Джаред точно найдет своего благодарного зрителя и… начнется. От этой мысли стало совсем как-то тошно, захотелось схватит Джареда за руку и спрятать в соседней комнате. Но вопреки ожиданиям Джаред угрожающе зашипел и не позволил залезть к себе в штаны.   
\- А он еще и дикий, огрызается! – отдергивая от его паха руку, возмутилась Дани. – Ты уверен, что это качественный сексроид? По-моему, он какой-то бракованный…  
\- Я уже ни в чем не уверен. Дани, я все сделаю, что ты просила и отзвонюсь, хорошо?  
\- Это намек? Ладно, ладно, понимаю, – она прошла к двери. – Слушай, ты его все-таки купил или где-то на свалке нашел? Пробовал уже хоть? Оно того стоит? Я хочу знать! Не то, чтобы я себе тоже такого хочу, но…  
\- Я тебе позвоню, - мягко подтолкнув подругу в спину, буркнул Дженсен и с силой захлопнул дверь.  
Джаред стоял понурившись и виновато теребил краешек футболки.   
\- А ты стеснительный, - сказал Дженсен.  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы я с ней… - несмело предположил Джаред. – Я не мог, она не значится в моей программе распознавания лиц.  
\- А я значусь?   
\- Тебя я увидел в первый раз, и теперь твое лицо для меня в приоритете, лицо, от которого я могу принимать команды. У меня импринтинг.   
\- Как у утенка?  
\- Как у сексроида нового поколения. Моя программа предполагает только одно административное лицо… к тому же, ты мне сам по себе нравишься больше.  
\- А если я, к примеру, захочу… - начал Дженсен, хотя сам не понимал, зачем это говорит. Пусть это и странно, но делиться с кем-либо Джаредом ему совсем не хотелось. Даже в мыслях, даже чисто гипотетически. – Если я захочу поделиться тобой с кем-то еще?  
Джаред грустно почесал щеку, на которой тут же проступили слабые следы от пальцев.  
\- Нет, программа предусматривает еще несколько лиц в памяти, так что сможешь. Но ты все равно будешь главным. А ты хочешь мной поделиться?  
Глаза у Джареда и правда смотрели по-щеньчьи, Дани очень верно подметила. Его захотелось так же, как щенка потрепать по холке, пожалеть.  
\- Да не буду я ни с кем тобой делиться, не волнуйся.  
Дженсен уже хотел снова закрыться у себя в мастерской, как вдруг услышал странное бухтение, прислушался. Бухтел Джаред и губы его шевелились.   
\- Эй. Ты там что, мантры читаешь?   
\- Плохой Джаред, плохой… - шептал Джаред себе под нос.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Плохой Джаред, - наконец сказал тот уже громко. – Джаред плохой и тебя не устраивает.  
\- Джаред дурак, - выругался Дженсен, замученный этой трескотней. – Слушай, чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
\- Ага, - оживился Джаред.   
\- Я не готов вот так, понятно? То есть, я понимаю, ты секс-игрушка, ты создан для этого, как птица для полета, но я, кажется, немного не рассчитал свои силы.  
\- У тебя проблемы с потенцией и ты стесняешься признаться, да? – выдал Джаред.  
У Дженсена зачесались руки. Интересно, что будет, если сексроиду двинуть по морде? Нет, наверное, для этого он не приспособлен, это в раздел все тех же ролевых игр.   
\- У меня нет проблем, - сделав глубокий вдох, сказал Дженсен.   
Ну, по крайней мере, до сегодняшнего дня точно не было.  
\- Тогда что же?  
\- Я не знаю, что у вас там, у роботов, считается нормой, но мне как-то странно вот так взять и нагнуть тебя… если бы ты был простой силиконовой задницей, то, да, все было бы проще, но ты слишком… - Дженсен запнулся. – Человечный.   
\- Не понял, - медленно моргая, выдал Джаред.  
Ну прекрасно! Сейчас он зависнет, и тогда Дженсен точно может включать себя в книгу рекордов, как неудачник, который поставил в тупик и вывел из строя обычную трах-игрушку.  
\- Ну понимаешь, обычно люди, если они, конечно, не встречаются в первый и последний раз только ради койки, немного узнают друг друга, знакомятся.   
\- Я сексроид, не человек.   
\- Но для одноразового перепиха ты слишком дорого мне обошелся. И слишком много болтаешь.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы построили отношения, я правильно тебя понял? – подытожил Джаред и хрустнул пальцами.  
\- Я хочу к тебе немножко привыкнуть.  
\- Э-ээ… ладно. А потом, когда ты привыкнешь, ты меня трахнешь?  
Дженсен опустил голову.  
\- Трахну, обещаю. Ведь ради этого я тебя и заказал.  
Лицо Джареда осветила солнечная улыбка.  
Дженсен до глубокого вечера провозился со своими механизмами, перебивал для Дани номера, обнулял счётчики – кропотливая работа помогала выкинуть из головы все ненужные мысли, и так увлёкся, что совершенно забыл о Джареде, чуть не заорал, когда увидел его за своим стареньким компьютером.  
\- Мы идём в кроватку? – Джаред вскочил на ноги и моментально оказался рядом с Дженсеном, преданно заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Понимаешь, Джаред, спальня – это такое место, куда ты не приводишь первого встречного…  
\- Я не первый встречный, - возмутился Джаред. – Ты меня купил …  
\- Время, помнишь? Ты должен дать мне время привыкнуть к тебе, познакомиться поближе.  
\- Как мы можем познакомиться, если ты целый день от меня прятался? – голос Джареда прозвучал обиженно, Дженсену даже стало стыдно.  
\- Я не прятался, я работал. А сейчас мне нужно отдохнуть. Завтра проведу весь день с тобой, идет?  
Дженсен развернулся и пошел в комнату, которая служила спальней. Хорошо, что Джаред пока еще и дотуда не добрался, а то там бы тоже был уже жуткий порядок.  
У двери Дженсен резко остановился, вспомнив о том, что Джареда, как маленького щенка, у которого чешутся зубы, оставлять вот так – без присмотра себе дороже.   
\- А что ты делаешь ночью?  
\- Трахаюсь! – громогласно провозгласил Джаред.  
Дженсену захотелось постучаться лбом в стену.   
\- Я про отдых. Ты спишь?  
\- Я не сплю, я же робот, - извиняющимся тоном объяснил Джаред и развел руки в стороны. – Но я могу имитировать сон. Храпеть могу даже. Но вообще ночью, если я не нужен как секс-игрушка, я могу переходить все в тот же режим экономии энергии, режим сна. Если я буду вроде как спать, тебя это устроит?  
\- О-очень устроит! – закивал Дженсен. – Джаред, давай ты будешь спать ночью? Диван в твоем распоряжении. И подушка лишняя с одеялом есть…  
Джаред не сильно обрадовался такой перспективе, но как послушный робот, кивнул, не смея перечить хозяину.  
\- Мне не обязательно спать лежа. И одеяло с подушкой тоже не обязательны. Я могу и вот там, - он ткнул пальцем в угол, - типа поспать.  
Дженсен подумал секунду.  
Роботов-уборщиков хранят в кладовке, сексроидов тоже, это нормально. Кто-то однажды рассказывал ему случай, как один мужик купил себе парочку атлетических сескроидов с огромными… мышцами, спрятал их в гараже рядом с аэроциклом, и втайне от супруги занимался самыми разнообразными непотребствами. Жена, конечно, обнаружила в своем гараже двух роботов в чем-доставил-производитель, когда затеяла генеральную уборку. В шкафу для инструментов. То есть угол - еще не самое плохое место обитания…   
Дженсен снова почувствовал странный вкус на языке. Загнать Джареда в угол, как в стойло, на ночь значило свести все усилия по привыканию к человекоподобному существу на нет. Его ведь смущает именно то, что где-то в глубине Джаред состоит из металлокаркаса, а снаружи человек человеком. Кто вообще заставляет человека спать в углу?  
\- Нет, давай ты все же ляжешь на диване?  
Джаред кивнул и плюхнулся на диван.

Утром Дженсен проснулся, потянулся, открыл глаза и чуть не заорал. Голый Джаред сидел на кровати с чашкой кофе и рассматривал его.  
\- Какого?!..  
\- Ты обещал весь день провести со мной, новый день наступил, я сварил кофе.  
\- А почему ты голый?  
\- Одежда, она… - слабенькая краска выступила у него на скулах. - Она испачкалась, а ты запретил носить мою, поэтому… вот.  
\- Как испачкалась? – полюбопытствовал Дженсен.  
Кофе, кстати, был очень уместен. До конца Дженсен еще не проснулся, глаза слезились, будто в них насыпали песка.   
Черт! А он-то думал, что сексроид, хозяйничающий у него в квартире это просто дурацкий сон, после долгого сидения в мастерской и не такое приснится. Ан-нет, Джаред был реален.   
\- У тебя странная кофеварка, - заметил Джаред, протягивая ему чашку с дымящимся ароматным кофе. - Мои сенсоры распознавания предметов идентифицируют ее, как кухонную принадлежность старого образца. Очень старого. В мою память не загружена программа для пользования такой кофеваркой…   
Дженсен привстал с подушки.  
\- Ты сломал "мистера Си"?  
\- Мистер Си? – растерянно повторил Джаред, нахмурился и глаза его странно забегали, как при нистагме.  
Видимо, бедолага что-то искал в своей памяти. Хрен, ничего он не найдет. Когда живешь столько лет один, что поделать, непроизвольно начнешь давать имена предметам домашнего обихода.  
"Мистер Си" был обычной старой-старой кофеваркой, которой пользовались много лет назад, у него не было голосового управления, интерактивного дисплея, он не умел спрашивать каждое утро, какой именно кофе желает Дженсен. Дженсен сам вставал по утру, здоровался с молчаливой кофеваркой и делал себе кофе. Он любил кофе от "мистера Си". Мистером кофеварка стала, потому что пластик был черный, а резервуар для воды – белый, это все чем-то напоминало фрак, а "Си" первая буква в названии модели. Элементарно.  
\- Забудь. Так что с кофеваркой? Сломал?  
Черт! А ведь найти такую вторую кофеварку будет сложно, придется долго и муторно обходить всех знакомых барахольщиков.  
\- Нет, не сломал, - успокоил Джаред. – Но очень долго пытался понять принцип работы. Потом опрокинул на себя гущу… Одежду пришлось снять, но я не нашел у тебя стирального шкафа.  
\- У меня есть стиральная машинка, она в чулане. Подумаешь, неженка, всего лишь пятно от кофе. Не любишь мокрую одежду?  
\- Не хотел выглядеть, как замарашка. Ты и так меня не хочешь…  
И снова эта песня! Дженсен соскочил с кровати, выдвинул ящик комода.  
\- У тебя красивые ноги, - мило улыбаясь, сказал Джаред, все так же сидя на кровати и почесывая бедро.  
Дженсен решил пропустить комплимент мимо ушей.   
\- Боюсь, тебе все-таки придется привыкнуть к одежде. Понимаешь, это просто неприлично ходить в таком виде по дому, когда ты не один… ну или когда ты только на стадии знакомства с другим человеком.  
К счастью нашлась еще одна старая футболка. Со штанами было сложнее. Джинсы Джареду были коротки. Пришлось одалживать шорты.   
\- Я выгляжу смешно, - глядя на себя в зеркало, признался Джаред.  
\- С голой задницей ты выглядишь еще смешнее, - допивая кофе, сказал Дженсен.  
\- Итак! – Джаред расправил складки на шортах. – Ты обещал мне целый день! Давай начинать прямо сейчас знакомится дальше!  
\- Ох, – Дженсен поморщился, как от зубной боли. – Дружище, я бы рад начинать прямо сейчас, но мне нужно отъехать по делам.  
\- По каким делам? – лицо у Джареда вытянулось и сделалось очень смешным, хоть и грустным.   
\- Рабочим. Мне надо завезти железяки, которые я чинил, одному приятелю, он ждет, я обещал.  
\- Но мне ты тоже обещал! – растеряно вздернул плечами Джаред.   
\- Я вернусь и мы продолжим.  
\- А можно, я пойду с тобой? Могу помочь донести железяки. Я сильный! – он гордо выгнул грудь колесом. – Хочешь проверить?  
\- Не надо! Я верю.   
Нет, везти Джареда на склад, где проныра Марк промышлял контрабандными товарами, было очень плохой идеей. Во-первых, парни со склада не оценят. Во-вторых, придется долго и нудно объяснять Марку, как Дженсен докатился до жизни такой, что завел себе сексроида, а теперь еще и таскает его за собой, как дизайнерскую платиновую чухуахуа.   
Можно выдать Джареда за человека, но Джаред, хоть и смышленый, может сболтнуть чего-нибудь по незнанию, и зачем Дженсену этот геморрой?   
\- Мне пойти в угол? – тоскливо спросил Джаред, когда Дженсен поворачивал ручку двери. – Переключить режим?  
Ручка сделалась огненной и стала жечь кожу.  
\- Не надо. Просто будь осторожен, никуда не выходи из квартиры и не делай глупостей, ладно?

Всю дорогу до склада Дженсен думал только об одном. О Джареде.   
Зачем люди заводят себе сексроидов? Чтобы облегчить себе жизнь, трахаться когда хотят без особых сложностей. А Дженсен получил только проблемы на свою голову.  
Он всегда был против тотальной роботизации всех сфер человеческой жизни. Они до чертиков пугали его с самого детства. Неужели, делая заказ, он надеялся, что Джаред изменит его жизнь к лучшему? Секс-игрушка, которая подарит ему счастье?  
\- Какой-то ты смурной, - сказал Марк, получивший свое железо.  
\- Не выспался, - отозвался Дженсен.  
\- Слушай, а чего там про игрушки-потрахушки? – и не думал сдаваться Марк.  
\- Да я просто так спрашивал.  
\- Да? – недоверчиво протянул Марк. – А ко мне тут вчера Дани заходила, ну так… - он описал в воздухе какие-то странные фигуры, - просто поболтать, сказала, что застала у тебя дома какого-то смазливого мальчишку…  
Подруга никогда не отличалась умением держать язык за зубами. Ее язык всегда искал себе какое-то занятие, вот сколько Дженсен ее знал – так и было.  
\- Куклу себе купил? Та с брачком оказалась, да? Ну ты это, если что, свистни. У меня один знакомый есть, он этих зомбаков скупает – и новых, и пользованных, а потом на запчасти разбирает и куда-то перепродает, хорошие, кстати, деньги делает на этом…  
Мысль о том, чтобы Джареда отдать на запчасти почему-то сильно рассердила Дженсена, и домой он возвращался злой и хмурый.   
На полпути остановился и подумал, а не двинуть ли в ПлежаСити? Сейчас, конечно, не вечер, но своя особенная жизнь там кипит круглые сутки, так же как круглые сутки горит иллюминация, освещая узкие улочки, витрины, вывески борделей, подсвечивая двери клубов и баров…  
Дженсен мотнул головой. Зачем ему идти сейчас и искать кого-то, когда дома ждет Джаред. Настоящий, теплый и просто грезящий, чтобы его трахнули, он наверняка готов на все, стоит только поманить. Что вообще Дженсену до сих пор мешает сделать то, для чего эта говорящая кукла предназначена?  
Он с холодной решимостью распахнул дверь и вошел к себе в квартиру. Глубоко внутри все еще кружила злость.   
\- Я пришел! – крикнул Дженсен.  
Никто не отозвался.  
На мгновение в груди похолодело. Он идиот. А Джаред - заводная механическая заноза в заднице. Что если сбежал? Стоит сейчас где-нибудь в подворотне, оттопырив задницу, и дает какому-нибудь алкашу…  
Руки снова зачесались.  
Стоп. Джаред же робот, а Дженсен его административное лицо.  
Наверное, просто ушел в режим экономии энергии.  
\- Так. Хватит играть со мной в прятки. Ты где?  
Из угла за занавеской тихонечко хныкнули.   
Дженсен быстро подошел к окну и отдернул ткань. Джаред сидел у стены, подтянув колени к подбородку – очень компактно сложился, несмотря на свои габариты – и выглядел сильно несчастным, как наказанный ребенок.  
\- Я тебя зову! – резко сказал Дженсен, глядя на него сверху вниз. – А ты не отзываешься…  
\- Ты меня обманул, ты обо мне забыл, Джаред тебе не нужен. Я тебе обед приготовил.  
На столе стояла тарелка с макаронами. Уже остывшими и слипшимися. Ну да, робот-уборщик из Джареда был куда лучше, чем робот-повар.   
\- Придурок! Нытик! Сколько можно об одном и том же? Я тебя на запчасти отдам, если ты будешь продолжать трепать мне нервы!  
Как это вырвалось, Дженсен сам не понял. Он бы такого никогда не сказал – ни машине, ни человеку. Но что-то случилось, доля секунды и вот теперь не сотрешь из памяти.  
Джаред ахнул и сжался.  
\- Хочешь трахаться, да? – Дженсен схватил его за руку и потащил в спальню. – Отлично, пошли! Это ты должен делать мою жизнь лучше, а не я должен тебя ублажать… Но если так хочешь, сейчас получишь все, чтобы ты уже наконец заткнулся…  
Джаред рухнул на кровать лицом вниз. Дженсен рывком стянул с него шорты и впился пальцами в ягодицы. Не понятно, могут ли оставаться у сексроидов синяки, но будь Джаред человеком, после такой хватки зад бы точно стал пятнистый.   
Пока Дженсен расстегивал ремень на джинсах, Джаред и слова не проронил, а ведь так ждал и хотел, но сейчас лежал мордой в матрас и с голой задницей, как настоящая кукла.   
Безумное напряжение немного спало только тогда, когда Дженсен коснулся своего члена.   
\- Эй! – позвал он угрожающе и проехался головкой у Джареда между ягодиц. - Сейчас будем трахаться… долбиться во все дыры… как ты и хотел.  
Джаред молчал. Вот паршивец. Обиделся, как настоящий?  
Дженсену это надоело, он уперся коленом в матрас, взял Джареда за плечо и развернул его лицом к себе. Глаза у Джареда были закрыты.   
\- Ку-ку! - Дженсен потеребил его, похлопал ладонью по щекам. - Хватит уже вести себя как девочка, а?  
Он поднял ему веко и увидел, что глаза у Джареда, как у настоящего спящего человека закатились под лоб и на него смотрят пустые, чуть голубоватые белки. Жуткое зрелище, если честно.  
Джаред не просто ушел в режим экономии энергии, он отключился.  
Дженсена охватила паника, в душе заскребло. А если он что-то сломал или Джаред нарочно вышел из строя? А может просто вырубился – назло или не специально, хрен знает.   
\- Джаред?! – последний раз позвал он, но ответа так и не получил.   
Элементы питания у Джареда располагались на боку (хорошо хоть батарейки, а не шнур, который неизвестно куда вставлять), а запасные, что шли с ним в комплекте оказались полностью разряжены. Целую ночь Дженсен не сомкнул глаз, ждал, пока красный огонек сменится на зеленый.  
Утром Джаред открыл глаза так же внезапно, как и вырубился.  
\- С добрым утром, - выглянул из ванной взъерошенный и помятый Дженсен с щеткой за щекой. – Ну и напугал же ты меня вчера!  
Джаред сел на кровати, осмотрелся.   
\- Помнишь что-нибудь? – Дженсен спешно сплюнул в раковину, прополоскал рот.   
Джаред молчал и хлопал глазами.  
Стало совсем страшно, когда в голову закралась плохая мысль – вдруг коротнуло и какие-нибудь схемы повредились, вдруг речевая программа накрылась?  
Но Джаред вдруг откашлялся и произнес подавленно:  
\- Помню, но не все.  
\- Что помнишь?  
\- Ты кричал.  
\- В общем, вот что, извини меня, ладно?  
\- За что?  
\- За все.   
Джаред сунул палец в рот и погрыз ноготь.  
\- Знаешь, мне почему-то очень плохо.  
\- Какие-то проблемы? – насторожился Дженсен.  
\- Мне, кажется, хочется плакать.  
\- А ты умеешь?  
\- Не уверен, слез у меня нет. Но плакать все равно хочется. Дженсен, я больше не буду тебя донимать.  
\- Да ладно, чувак, проехали, - Дженсен с преувеличенной бодростью потрепал его по загривку. – Давай лучше займемся чем-нибудь?  
\- Помимо секса?  
\- Помимо секса.  
Оказалось, Джаред много чего умеет: читать вслух аудиокниги, например – разными голосами (хоть Дженсен и предпочитал бумажные экземпляры), транслировать новости, играть в шахматы, говорить на пяти языках... Какого черта он, называется, настроен только на секс, если с ним и помимо этого не скучно?   
Но недостаток у Джареда все-таки был – он ужасно, просто отвратительно готовил. Дженсена это не сильно напрягало – в конце концов, он и раньше прекрасно справлялся без робота-повара – всегда можно заказать пиццу, а омлет он и сам может сделать.  
\- Почему помидоры – помидоры? – в особенной задумчивости спросил Джаред, шустро работая ножом и измельчая в розовую кашицу ни в чем неповинные и уже давно выращиваемые в роботах-теплицах помидоры.  
\- Почему ты Джаред?   
\- Присвоили такое имя.  
\- Вот, - Дженсен взял вилку и начал взбивать в мисочке яйца. – И помидорам присвоили имя помидоры.  
Джаред вдруг коротко вскрикнул и отдернул палец, на разделочную доску упала капля.  
\- Нихрена себе органическое покрытие, - присвистнул Дженсен, глядя на аккуратный тонкий порез, из которого сочилось алое. – Больно?  
\- Я не… не знаю, - растерянно похлопал ресницами Джаред, рассматривая свой палец.  
\- Это у тебя какое-то подобие крови?   
Ранка была маленькой, но глубокой. Дженсен взял Джареда за запястье, поднес его руку к своим губам и лизнул на пробу порезанный палец. На языке растекся странный вкус. Нет, вроде не крови, но чего – не понятно. Кисловатый помидорный сок путал рецепторы.  
Джаред вылупился округлившимися глазами, затрясся. Дженсена от его дрожи тоже пробило током по хребту.  
\- Так, пошли!  
\- Куда? – не понял Джаред, которого потащили прочь от стола.  
Дженсен едва добрался до старого продавленного дивана, уложил Джареда и сам упал сверху, впился в его губы поцелуем.   
То, что Джаред был сексроидом, вовсе не значило, что с ним нельзя было целоваться. Целоваться Джаред умел, а рот у него изнутри был жарким и влажным. Впрочем, после крови эта его особенность ерунда - очень-очень странный робот.  
\- О! Я понял! – бурно обрадовался Джаред, ерзая и раздвигая пошире ноги, чтобы Дженсену было удобнее, потому что на узком диване можно было улечься только если друг на дружке. – Ты наконец меня захотел?  
\- Давай не отвлекаться…  
Джаред выбрался из футболки, быстро стянул с себя шорты и зачастил, захлебываясь:  
\- Я могу сесть сверху, могу лечь снизу, могу…  
\- Так! – припечатал Дженсен. – А давай я сам буду руководить и решать.  
Джаред притих и поджал пальцы на ногах. Утро было солнечным, но выл ледяной ветер, вздувал горбом занавески.  
\- Что, холодно? – удивился Дженсен.  
\- Немножко.  
Дженсен слез с дивана, прошел к окну и закрыл его.   
\- Согре-е-ей меня, - тоненько попросил Джаред, съежившись на диване.  
Дженсен заметался по гостиной. Дурак он дурак, в последнее время в его доме было столько разговоров о сексе, а он даже не озаботился смазкой. Последний тюбик закончился пару недель назад, валялся в тумбочке в спальне, и Дженсен пользовался им иногда по утрам, чтобы не дрочить на сухую, но после появления Джареда мысли в голове разбегались, как тараканы…  
\- У меня нет смазки.  
\- Мне смазка не нужна, - успокоил его Джаред, вставая на колени и опираясь на спинку дивана. - Я упругий и не порвусь.  
\- Но мне нужна! – Дженсен начинал злиться. На себя. Вот всегда так! Что бы он ни делал, все через задницу. – Я могу порваться, а мне потом как-то не очень хочется ходить со швами на уздечке… Ничего приятного в этом нет, поверь мне, уже пробовал.  
Джаред раздосадовано вздохнул.   
\- Я у тебя в ванной видел крем.  
\- Это для рук. После железок очень сохнет и трескается кожа… Дани когда-то принесла, но я им не пользуюсь, ненавижу жирные руки!  
\- Тогда намажь им член! – посоветовал Джаред и нетерпеливо пощипал себя за соски, будто намекая, что тянуть не стоит.   
А ведь идея неплохая! Сексроид мыслит в правильном направлении, на то он и сексроид.   
Вернувшись из ванной, Дженсен не стал больше тратить время, сразу вставил член в тугую неразработанную дырку и двинулся на пробу. Джаред оказался очень нежным и горячим.   
\- А-а-а-у-а! – завопил робот, дергая задницей.  
Да что опять не так? Дженсен остановился.  
\- Ты чего?!  
\- Это я радуюсь, Джареда наконец используют по назначению!  
\- Брр, - Дженсен положил раскрытую ладонь ему на поясницу, скользнул вверх, считая пальцами трогательно выпирающие камушки позвонков. – Используют… Пожалуйста, не применяй больше это слово к себе, ладно?   
Чувствовать себя внутри Джареда было очень здорово. Робот не врал, он был упругий, края ануса плотно сжимали член, не настолько сильно, чтобы покалечиться, а в самый раз – для Дженсена идеально. При каждом толчке перед глазами вспыхивали яркие разноцветные круги, и Дженсен так одурел от происходящего, что не сразу заметил – Джаред хоть и подмахивал упоенно, но возбужден не был. Расслабленный член безвольно болтался у него между ног без всякого намека на эрекцию.  
\- Ты не возбудился.  
Джаред повернул лохматую голову.  
\- А надо?   
\- Ты ничего не чувствуешь… там?  
\- У меня есть сенсоры, слабые, но есть. Чувствую. Просто в моей памяти нет никаких данных на этот счет, и по умолчанию стоит программа "без эрекции", большинство владельцев предпочитают именно так.  
Это верно, большинство предпочитали пользовать свои игрушки, когда у них ничего не стояло, если только не требовалось обратного, когда эрекция была необходима. В остальных случаях беззащитный вялый член вроде как прочерчивал ту основную черту в отношениях хозяина и его игрушки. Редко кто беспокоился о возбуждении сексроида.  
\- Так что, мне возбудиться? – уточнил Джаред. – Только я все равно не смогу кончить, как ты. У меня нет спермы.  
\- Не надо, - пробурчал Дженсен, чувствуя, что у его и самого вряд ли получится довести все до конца, желание как-то резко пропало.  
\- Джаред тебя снова разочаровал, да? – глядя на него влажными грустными глазами, спросил Джаред, разворачиваясь и плюхаясь перемазанной в креме задницей на вытертые подушки дивана.  
\- Нет, не разочаровал, просто… - у Дженсена еще стояло, но неприятное ощущение, что они поторопились, застилало собой прочие чувства.   
Вот этого он как-то не учел. Уходя в ванную и второпях раскручивая банку с кремом, Дженсен считал, что у Джареда все будет как-то само собой, ну как у всех нормальных людей. Он же так сильно хотел, ждал… Когда платишь за определенные услуги и тикает счетчик, каждый сам заботиться о себе, прелюдии занимают минимум времени, но все равно, ни один партнер Дженсена не забывал о своем удовольствии. А случившееся сегодня будто открыло очередную непривлекательную сторону Джареда, когда Дженсен только начал к нему привыкать.  
\- Я отсосу? – предложил Джаред, украдкой поглядывая на стояк.  
Дженсен безразлично пожал плечами.   
Закрыв глаза и чувствуя только осторожные губы и глубокое горло, можно было представить, что Джаред никакая не машина, а настоящий человек. Очень классный парень. Странный и иногда раздражающий, но классный. Почему Дженсен не встретил такого Джареда в обычной жизни где-нибудь на улице или в баре? Он бы пустил его к себе в жизнь. Обязательно. 

\- Вас интересует какая-то конкретная модель или может вам подобрать товар в соответствии с вашими желаниями? – девушка-консультант улыбалась открытой белоснежной улыбкой и смотрела так, будто у Дженсена за плечами мешок денег и он собирается отдать их ей прямо сейчас.   
Плохая была идея. И зачем он сюда приперся?   
Марк попросил приехать на склад и посмотреть свеженькую, только что поступившую партию магнитно-индукционных элементов, а заодно и кое-какого старья подогнал по доброте душевной. Дженсен велел Джареду не баловаться и уехал. Но после склада отправился не домой, а зачем-то в СейлСити. Он не любил там бывать: сплошные стеклянные башни, голографическая реклама на каждом шагу, светло как днем даже ночью, шум, гам, толпы расфуфыренных шопоголичек. Дженсен привык затариваться в маленьких магазинчиках на окраинах, а сюда даже носа не совал. Но вот сейчас он стоял посередине первого попавшегося сексшопа, торгующего сексроидами, и глядел по сторонам, как ребенок в лавке с ужасами-приколами. Здесь все чертовски пугало.  
Павильон сиял надраенными до зеркального блеска плитками пола, высоченными стеклянными витринами и переливался кучей ярких огней, на огромной стене крутился какой-то рекламный ролик – как хорошо пользоваться роботом-игрушкой.   
\- Вам нужен андроид или гиноид? – заулыбалась еще шире девушка. - Вы продвинутый пользователь или начинающий?  
Дженсен молчал. Интересно, она тоже робот? Вроде нет, настоящая.  
\- Мужчина или женщина? – уточнила девица-консультант.  
\- Все равно. Можно просто посмотреть?  
Он хотел сравнить. Надо было взглянуть на них вблизи, понять.   
\- Я могу предложить вам новейшую модель, гиноид последнего поколения. Вам понравится!  
Из-за электронной ширмы, стуча каблучками, вышла "новейшая модель последнего поколения". Чернявая девица в очень коротких латексных шортах, открывающих круглые бедра и с такой же латексной полоской поперек торчащей груди. Приветливо улыбнулась.   
Гиноид Дженсену не понравился. Она была вроде и симпатичная, с правильными чертами лица, но что-то отталкивало… взгляд у нее был совершенно не такой, как у Джареда. В ее глазах читалась машина, нечто с отлаженным механизмом, которое смотрит на тебя с той же степенью осознанности, что и чучело черепашки, стоящее у Дженсена на каминной полке и перешедшее по наследству от бабушки.  
\- Хочешь опробовать? – спросила гиноид приятным, но чуть надтреснутым голосом, и Дженсен почувствовал головокружение.  
Вспомнилась его первая встреча с Джаредом. Только рядом с Джаредом не становилось так жутко, не было ощущения живого трупа, таращащегося на тебя во все глаза.  
\- Я многофункциональная, - подмигнула гиноид и растянула мягкие губы в подобии улыбки. – Любые виды секса, любые фантазии. Я воплощу все твои мечты в реальность. Мой заряд батарей вдвое больше, чем у моих предшественников…  
\- Это значит, что время ее работы без подзарядки значительно увеличилось, - подключилась консультантша. – У нее отрастают волосы и ногти, регенерируется оболочка. Она выдерживает высокую температуру, механическое воздействие. Взаимодействует с хозяином путем нейронной связи. Может стать инкубатором для эмбриона.  
\- Могу, - подтвердила гиноид и погладила себя по животу.   
А Дженсену захотелось послать их всех на три буквы.   
\- У нас акция! И при заказе сегодня, вы получаете своего сексроида всего за полцены!   
Девушка-гиноид улыбалась Дженсену и даже пыталась соблазнить, то гладила себя, то облизывала рот, но как ни пытался Дженсен рассмотреть в ней настоящие человеческие эмоции, так и не смог. Что-то в ней выдавало куклу. Возможно, кто-то другой и увидел бы в ней отличную компаньонку, да и на улице не каждый отличил бы от человека, но Дженсен читал в ее глазах только ложь.  
\- А импринтинг у нее есть? – наконец спросил Дженсен, мечтая поскорее уже покинуть этот цирк уродов и вернуться домой, к Джареду.  
Гиноид продолжала улыбаться. Девушка-консультант взглянула на Дженсена, как на постоянного клиента психиатрической клиники.

\- Я готовлю! – заявил Джаред, когда Дженсен вернулся.   
\- Рад за тебя, - стягивая с плеч куртку, кивнул тот.  
\- У тебя нет молекулярного комбайна, - пожаловался Джаред, отскребая с лопатки какую-то липкую комкообразную массу. – У тебя вообще ничего нет! Даже шлема для сушки волос, а я хотел помыть голову, у меня длинные волосы, нужен шлем…  
\- Где-то валялся фен. Прости, чувак, понимаю твое возмущение, но не любитель я этих штук…  
Джаред вдруг замер, Дженсен даже испугался, что его снова вырубило. Вообще после того первого раза ничего подобного больше не происходило, но мало ли…  
\- Э-э…  
Он понял, что сболтнул ерунду, не подумав.   
\- Нет-нет, к тебе это не относится, Джей! – подошел ближе, поцеловал, ткнувшись Джареду в губы.   
Джаред оттаял и вновь засиял, ему нравилось целоваться.   
\- Ты не робот.  
\- А кто же?  
\- Джаред. Мой Джаред.  
На сковородке плавилась какая-то вонючая замазка. Есть это совершенно не хотелось.  
\- Знаешь что, - Дженсен снял сковородку с плиты и кинул ее в раковину. Джареду-то что, он может и резиновую подошву под видом бифштекса жевать и радоваться, а вот Дженсену нужна нормальная пища. – Пойдем пожрем где-нибудь вне дома?  
\- Вне дома? – оживился Джаред. – Это свидание? Ты выпускаешь меня на улицу? Мне можно выйти, правда-правда?  
\- Ну, не совсем выпускаю. Ты идешь со мной, - вновь натягивая куртку, ответил Дженсен. – И да, считай, что у нас свидание. Пошли, а то желудок уже сводит!  
Квартал у Дженсена был отстойный, здесь терся сплошной сброд, воняло жжеными покрышками, мочой, кислым перегаром, вместо белых заборчиков и говорящих почтовых ящиков у домов была натянута сетка и стояли металлические коробки на палке. Да Дженсен особо и не рвался в НьюСити, там, среди новеньких аэромобилей его ржавая четырехколесная развалюха вызывала только недоумение и брезгливость.   
\- Ух ты! Вау! Офигеть!   
Дженсен, крепко держа Джареда за руку, тащил его за собой без остановок, тот шустро переставлял ноги, обутые в старые разношенные кеды Дженсена, и успевал крутить головой во все стороны, восхищаясь унылым пейзажем.  
\- Смотри, как красиво! – воскликнул Джаред, тыкая пальцем вдаль, где виднелись старые заводские трубы, плюющиеся черным дымом.  
\- Очень! – фыркнул Дженсен. – Каучуковый завод. Чадит здесь лет триста…   
\- Это что-то устаревшее. А зачем он, что там делают?  
\- Презики.  
Джаред вдруг затормозил и Дженсен, не выпуская его руки, чуть не грохнулся носом в грязь.  
\- Ну ладно-ладно, не только презики, но и их в том числе.   
\- Мне здесь так нравится! Но у меня нет в памяти карты этой местности...   
\- Этой местности вообще нет на карте, тут старые районы, в НьюСити их не признают.  
Дженсен привел восторгающегося каждым закоулком сексроида в небольшую закусочную с красными диванчиками. Жесткая клеенчатая ткань на них давно потрескалась от времени и из трещин торчал поролон.   
Они сели у окна. Дженсен протянул Джареду листок меню.   
\- Что хочешь? – здесь пахло прогорклым маслом, но жратва была неплохой.  
\- Я не знаю, - растерялся Джаред. – Пища не доставляет мне наслаждения, так что, мне все равно.  
\- А ты попробуй насладиться, м?  
Джаред уткнулся носом в меню.   
\- А морковные маффины это вкусно? – задумчиво спросил он, не отрываясь от меню. – Морковь это полезно, в ней много витаминов, а маффины?  
Дженсен почесал подбородок. Вот уж точно парень профан в еде.  
\- Не скажу ничего про маффины, а вот тушеная в пиве говядина здесь просто сказка!  
Джаред смотрел на Дженсена с недоверием, будто сомневался.  
\- Нет, если хочешь маффин, я возьму тебе маффин…  
\- А можно? Возьми, пожалуйста. Хочу морковный маффин! И молочный коктейль!  
Дженсен взял себе порцию тушеной говядины, а Джареду маффин и коктейль, подумал немного и попросил кусок мясного рулета - вдруг Джареду не понравится маффин.  
\- Ну как? – спросил Дженсен, когда Джаред откусил кусочек от маффина.  
\- Мне нравится!  
\- Девчонка!  
\- Ты меня сейчас оскорбил или это сексуальная фантазия? – всерьез поинтересовался Джаред.   
На маффине был крем и теперь губы Джареда масляно блестели.  
Дженсен сдвинул под столом ноги. Зря Джаред сейчас заговорил о фантазиях. Вроде такой здоровенный парень, а ведет себя иногда, как дитя. Интересно, каким Джаред был в детстве?  
Дженсен так задумался, что чуть не проглотил вилку.   
У Джареда не было детства, он ведь робот…  
\- О, глядите кто здесь! Эклз, здорова!   
Дженсена похлопала по спине чья-то тяжелая ладонь. Он оторвал взгляд от тарелки и увидел Марка и еще пару каких-то мордоворотов с повязанными на лоб банданами. Банданы у мордоворотов были одинаковой расцветки, и лица, кстати, тоже были одинаковые.  
\- Это ж дружище мой, - продолжал хлопать Дженсена по спине Марк. – Отличный механик, чинит все! Вот ты, Билл, с добифуркационной техникой разберешься? А он может. Кстати, Эклз, это мои новые компаньоны, Билл и Уилл, - Марк хрюкнул. – Близнецы. Хотим с ними одно дело замутить…  
У Марка было одно плохое качество – он мог болтать без остановки, ну прямо как Дани. Вообще загадка, каким ветром к Дженсену, который ненавидел тратить время на пустые разговоры, принесло таких друзей.   
Близнецы покивали и с уважением пожали Дженсену руку. Но если они сейчас сядут за их с Джаредом столик, Дженсен их пошлет.   
Джаред сидел напротив и тянул из трубочки коктейль, глядя на шумную компашку настороженным и напряженным взглядом.  
\- Эй, да ты не один! – как назло воскликнул Марк и указал на Джареда. – Эклз отличный чувак и механик, но трахать предпочитает только тех, у кого есть член!..  
Какого пола партнеров ты предпочитаешь трахать давно уже особо никого не интересовало, но Марк любил исключительно женщин и постоянно стремился упомянуть это в любом разговоре.  
\- Кто такой, представишь? Если ты выходишь с кем-то в свет, то тут уже все серьезно…  
Дженсен не спешил. Ему хотелось вновь остаться с Джаредом наедине и смотреть на его перемазанные кремом губы, наблюдать, как он искренне восхищается вкусом самого обычного молочного коктейля.   
\- Это Джаред, - сквозь зубы процедил Дженсен, отодвигая тарелку.  
Брови Марка уползли на самый лоб, куда-то аж к коротенькой челке.   
\- Э-э… в смысле, тот самый, который кукла? Ты хочешь сказать, что привел сюда робота? Мужики, это робот!  
Джаред как-то неестественно сжался и попытался сползти под стол.  
\- Надо же, ест кексик! Ну просто милашка… куколка… А те, что я видел, были пострашнее. А погладить можно?  
Голос Марка зазвучал так громко, что на них начали оборачиваться.   
\- Слушай, робот, а что ты еще, кроме как стоять раком, умеешь?  
Дженсен резко встал из-за стола, зазвенели тарелки.   
\- Так, хватит! - угрожающе прошипел он, в упор глядя на Марка. – Это не зверушка для развлечения.  
\- Так как раз для развлечения и есть. Ну, ты чего, я же в шутку. С кем еще шутить про роботов, как не с сыном одного из ярых активистов ОПР?  
\- А модель хорошая, видно по сборке, - пробасил Билл (или Уилл).  
Марк перестал орать и заговорил шепотом:  
\- Ну, ты все равно имей в виду, если надоест, разобрать на запчасти его плевое дело, а бабки можно срубить хорошие…  
Дженсен не успел ничего на это сказать. Стол качнулся, звякнул дверной колокольчик. Джаред выскочил из закусочной, как реактивный.  
\- Черт! – сплюнул Дженсен. – Да что ты за трепло неуемное, а? – кинул он Марку. – Я тебе в зубы потом дам…  
Вообще Марк был неплохой, они знали друг друга много лет, но вот сейчас Дженсен был готов переехать его на своей четырехколесной дребезжащей тачке раз пять.   
\- Джаред! – он бросился в темноту улицы, едва не сбил на ступеньках какого-то деда в лохмотьях.  
Дед осыпал его трехэтажной бранью.  
\- Джей!   
Фонари горели через один, тускло и невесело освещали заваленные всяким хламом тротуары, исписанные разноцветными граффити стены и чернеющие провалы окон. Дженсен завернул в ближайшую подворотню, ему в нос ударил резкий тошнотворный запах. Света здесь не было, лишь потрескивал огонь в одной из металлических бочек, у переполненного до краев мусорного контейнера что-то шевелилось, издавало странные звуки. Дженсен ускорил шаг, но присмотревшись понял, что это точно не Джаред, это трахающиеся кошки.   
Джареда надо было как можно скорее найти, пока не случилось ничего плохого.   
Где-то сверху скрипнула створка окна и под ноги Дженсену выплеснулась вода. Кошки, не закончив свое дело, заорали и дунули в разные стороны.   
\- Доигрались, дошутились, - ругал себя Дженсен, бродя по ближайшим к забегаловке улицам.   
А что, если зарядка кончится или Джаред с горя уйдет в спящий режим? От него же и винтика не оставят… домой он тоже не вернется, у него нет карты этой местности.   
Оббежав все возможные закутки, Дженсен не знал, что делать дальше, привалился к одному из столбов, чтобы отдышаться и посмотрел наверх. По ночному небу плыл рваный грязно-серый дым.   
Джаред нашелся у завода. Он сидел на какой-то ржавой пустой катушке от шланга и смотрел на облезлое здание завода, обнесенное рабицей.  
\- Черт тебя, Джей! Я тебя обыскался!  
Джаред громко хлюпнул носом.   
Дженсен подошел ближе, присел перед ним на корточки и легонько потрепал по щеке. Кончики пальцев стали влажными.  
\- Джаред, ты ревешь? По-настоящему? Но откуда слезы?  
Джаред вытер рукавом нос.  
\- Я ел и пил, - объяснил он без особой охоты. – Теоретически, при желании пища и еда может перерабатываться в имитацию любых выделений. Правда, у меня не должно быть такой функции.  
\- Похоже, есть. Ты изъявил желание поплакать, да, Джаред?  
\- Не знаю, - отвернулся Джаред.   
\- Эй. Вот если ты не прекратишь дуться, я тебя точно отшлепаю. Нельзя сбегать, на улицах опасно.   
\- Но ты же ходишь по улицам.  
\- Я по ним давно уже хожу, а ты – нет. И местности ты не знаешь.   
\- Я не кукла!   
\- Конечно, не кукла. Слушай, Джей, - Дженсен взял его за плечи. – Не слушай никого! Марк просто треплется и все, болтун он.   
\- Да? – вскричал Джаред так отчаянно громко, что у Дженсена даже заложило уши. Звук вышел гулкий и звонкий. – А про запчасти? Ты уже однажды обещал меня разобрать на запчасти, и вот сейчас… Я тебе все равно не нужен, меня разберут и… все!  
Дженсен привстал и поцеловал Джареда в губы, тот горестно мотнул башкой, вырываясь, но Дженсен не позволил.  
\- Ты же мне сказал, что не помнишь, что было, когда я на тебя ругался?  
\- Наврал.   
\- Какой ты глупый мальчик, - шутливо сказал Дженсен. - Я никогда… никогда, слышишь, не позволю разобрать тебя на запчасти!  
\- Что такое ОПР?  
\- Организация по борьбе с роботами, - мучительно закашлялся Дженсен. – В ней состоят те, кто не поддерживают роботизацию общества.  
\- По борьбе с роботами? Но зачем с нами бороться?  
\- Это очень долгая история, Джаред. Просто не все люди любят роботов.   
\- Я опять не понимаю…  
\- Давай мы поговорим об этом как-нибудь в другой раз? – Дженсен встал и протянул Джареду руку. – Нам пора домой. Дерьмовое свидание получилось, извини. 

После такой насыщенной прогулки Дженсен долго стоял в душе, смывал с себя ароматы ближайших подворотней, а когда вышел, Джаред сидел на диване, смотрел в одну точку отсутствующим взглядом.  
\- Ты не выключился, путешественник? – забеспокоился Дженсен, обматывая бедра полотенцем.  
\- Нет, я здесь, - отозвался Джаред. – Ночь. Надо спать.   
\- Точно, спать. И ты идешь ко мне, в спальню!  
\- К тебе? – оживился Джаред. – Ты меня снова хочешь, несмотря на то, что было?  
\- Очень-очень хочу! – честно признался Дженсен, стягивая покрывало на пол. – Но я сегодня дико устал, поэтому пока я хочу, чтобы ты перебрался с дивана сюда и просто спал рядом. Поверь, это ничуть не хуже секса…  
Джаред тут же разделся и сиганул на матрас, лег, вытянув руки вдоль тела.  
\- Готово. Так нормально?   
Дженсен присоединился к нему, смеясь.  
\- Нет, люди так не спят… ну если только их перед этим не закатали в бетон.  
\- А как надо?  
\- Вот так, - Дженсен сграбастал Джареда в охапку и подтащил к себе, поцеловал в висок, Джаред вздохнул тихонько и улегся щекой у него на груди, закинул на Дженсена длинную ногу. – Теперь правильно. Спи.  
Проснулся Дженсен от жуткого вопля. Джаред сидел на кровати, закрыв лицо руками, и раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Дженсен ласково тронул его за плечо, тот только дёрнулся, но руки не убрал.  
\- Эй, что случилось?  
\- Не знаю, что-то. Но мне оно не понравилось. Я видел, как ты… ты отдал меня этой своей рыжей, разрешил ей лапать меня, приказал трахнуть, а потом… потом выбросил и меня разобрали на запчасти.  
\- Рыжей? Выбросил? Боже, Джей, это был сон, ночной кошмар! – Дженсен прижал его к себе, дрожащего и напуганного. – Все прошло. Это было не по-настоящему, просто картинки. Понимаю тебя, сам не люблю сны, но так бывает, иногда людям они снятся – хорошие или плохие, разные. Я никому тебя не отдам, никогда!  
\- Сны? – Джаред недоверчиво уставился на Дженсена, в глазах у него плескался бескрайний ужас. – Но мне не снятся сны, я не человек. Я даже не сплю по-настоящему.  
\- Значит, теперь спишь, - Дженсен буднично пожал плечами. Странности Джареда уже даже не казались странностями. – Возможно, в тебе гораздо больше от человека, чем кажется…  
Джаред все еще дрожал, и Дженсен уложил его обратно на подушку, коснулся губами маленькой родинки на шее.   
\- Ты знаешь, что помимо кошмаров снятся еще и эротические сны?  
\- Как это?   
\- А вот так… - Дженсен укусил его за сосок и довольно усмехнулся, когда Джаред вскрикнул. – Снятся очень непристойные вещи… - спустился ниже и обвел пальцем нечеткий контур маленькой ямки, имитирующей пупок. Она была совсем неглубокой и практически неразличимой. – Ты просыпаешься весь разгоряченный и возбужденный, а если ты еще и мелкий, то дико смущенный… А потом берешь и делаешь вот так!  
Дженсен взял в ладонь член Джареда и подвигал рукой. Джаред, похоже, вовсе не ожидал ничего подобного и затрясся с новой силой, но уже не от страха, а от чего-то, что происходило с его телом.   
\- "Без эрекции" по умолчанию, да? - Дженсен чувствовал, как член в его руке крепнет и увеличивается. – Вот это мне нравится куда больше!   
Он подхватил Джареда под колени и сложил практически пополам. На мгновение замер в испуге – он вечно забывает, что Джаред не человек, вдруг в нем что-то треснет.  
Но нет, Джаред без труда принял эту причудливую позу, гибко скрутился, выставив задницу, и с этого ракурса выглядел просто потрясающе!   
При виде маленького розового отверстия, внутри все так и стянуло в жгут, желание пульсировало вдоль всего тела. Дженсен потер дырку подушечкой большого пальца, Джаред задергался, как мотылек в допотопной электроловушке.  
\- Я могу сесть сверху, могу лечь снизу… - привычно начал он, но тут Дженсен спешно протянул руку, сунул ему в рот два пальца.  
Джаред умолк, уставился круглыми напуганными глазами.  
\- Тш, - тихо шепнул Дженсен. – Хватит болтать. Лучше оближи.  
Теплый мягкий язык осторожно обвел жесткие пальцы.  
\- Отлично! Еще получше… ты же не ленивый? – с напускной строгостью поинтересовался Дженсен и Джаред стал изо всех сил сосать, жмурясь от удовольствия. – Молодец!   
Убрав пальцы, Дженсен лизнул Джареда между ягодицами, добавляя своей слюны, и принялся терпеливо растягивать пальцами. С такими упражнениями смазка им точно не понадобится!  
\- Ты только мой, Джаред! – заверил его Дженсен, опускаясь сверху.   
И Джаред согласился, крепко обвил ногами, обнял за плечи, заурчал.   
Вот это было правильно, быть лицом к лицу, наблюдать, как меняется его мимика – а она менялась, как у живого человека, Джаред то хмурился, то кусал губы, то хватал ртом воздух и закатывал глаза, то сам лез целоваться.   
\- Я тебя никуда не отпущу, будь уверен! Даже если я тебе сам надоем, затрахаю до полуобморочного режима, будешь просить, умолять, чтобы вернул тебя обратно в магазин – не верну! Ясно?   
Джаред сжимался на члене при каждом толчке и смеялся, Дженсен двигался быстро, гнал, как безумный, а потом между их животами вдруг сделалось жарко и липко…

-*-

Дженсен приподнял крышку и понюхал то, что жарилось в сковородке. Пахло сносно, даже вид был не мерзкий.  
\- А у тебя уже неплохо получается…   
Джаред, стоящий у плиты в одном только фартуке, важно кивнул, взял вилку и подцепил на нее кусочек.  
\- Ну так, несколько недель практики… ты же сам говоришь, я способный. Попробуешь на соль? Я так и не понимаю сколько надо.  
\- Очень способный!   
Дженсен взял у него из рук вилку, начал на нее дуть.   
\- Я еще и салат сделаю, - Джаред деловито вальсируя по кухне, поставил на стол миску, достал доску и нож.  
\- Только аккуратнее, пожалуйста! – предупредил Дженсен, собираясь попробовать кусочек ужина, но не успел, задребезжал телефон.  
Очень не хотелось ни с кем говорить, хотелось подойти к увлеченному салатом Джареду сзади и, пользуясь тем, что фартук не закрывает ягодиц, трогать его между ними пальцами.  
\- Возьми трубку, оно так противно пищит, - попросил Джаред.  
Дженсен долго не мог понять, чей это голос в трубке.  
\- Алло. Мистер Эклз?  
\- Да.  
\- Вы оформляли заказ на секроида в нашем магазине четыре недели назад...  
\- Д-да, - снова, сам как робот, согласился Дженсен.  
\- Мы приносим вам искренние извинения, но произошла чудовищная ошибка, которую мы выявили только сейчас.  
Дженсен весь внутренне подобрался, забыл дышать, Джаред, кажется тоже - перестал кромсать ножом огурец.  
\- Понимаете, вам ошибочно доставили экземпляр сексроида, который совсем не должен был поступать в продажу.  
\- Что это значит?   
\- Это значит, что у вас рабочая болванка. Один из наших конструкторов-инженеров в свободное от работы время модернизировал отдельные модели, экспериментировал.  
Рот у Дженсена приоткрылся. Бледный Джаред напряженно смотрел ему в глаза, будто слышал, что говорит голос в трубке.  
\- Я все еще не понимаю, если честно. Какого рода эксперименты были проведены?  
\- Эту информацию мы, к сожалению, сообщить не можем, она засекречена. Но то, что ваш сексроид являет собой опытный, непроверенный образец – это, увы, правда. Должно быть, вы ужасно разочарованы.  
Дженсен не знал, что ответить. Он ведь и правда был немного разочарован в Джареде. Когда-то. В самом начале. И теперь очень сожалел об этом.  
\- Могу я узнать цель вашего звонка? – неприветливо поинтересовался Дженсен, ему как можно скорее уже хотелось завершить этот разговор.  
\- Мы хотим произвести замену…  
Черта с два!  
\- Но это мой Джаред. Я за него заплатил. Все законно!  
\- Нет, вы заплатили за "Джареда вер.1.0", а получили совсем другой экземпляр. Это значит, что договор купли-продажи теряет силу, у вас на руках совершенно иной товар и могут быть претензии к нашей фирме.   
\- У меня нет претензий! – рявкнул Дженсен во все горло.  
\- Но могут появиться потом, когда этот сексроид выйдет из-под контроля и начнет оказывать сопротивление.  
\- Не выйдет и не начнет, - поглядывая в сторону Джареда, уверил своего собеседника Дженсен.  
\- Вы понимаете, что если наш робот окончательно потеряет управление и причинит кому-то вред, то Ассоциация роботоконтроля будет вынуждена его конфисковать без права возврата?  
\- Этого не случится!  
\- И все же. Мы могли бы предоставить вам новый – совершенно исправный экземпляр. Даже два – любых, на выбор, самые последние, усовершенствованные модели – ценовая категория не важна! Бонус – бесплатные обновления и диагностика в течение трех лет.  
Зачем такие сложности и финансовые потери из-за модели, которая с их слов имеет явные недостатки?  
\- Моя модель целиком и полностью совершенна.  
\- На нее не будет распространяться гарантийный талон.  
\- Слушайте, чего вы хотите? – рассвирепел Дженсен. – Доплаты? Так я доплачу, - он спешно начал подсчитывать в уме, сколько у него вообще сбережений.   
Купить Джареда повторно казалось дикостью, скорее уж это не покупка, а внесение выкупа за близкого человека. Но если понадобится и денег не хватит, он продаст эту халупу и машину…  
Ответа не было.  
\- Так что? – грозно поинтересовался Дженсен.  
\- Вас точно устраивает имеющаяся у вас на руках модель?  
\- Полностью.  
В трубке фыркнули и разъединили звонок. Дженсен бросил телефон на стол.  
\- Ты вернешь меня обратно? – с опаской спросил Джаред, откладывая нож и вытирая руки о край фартука.  
\- Нет, ни за что!  
\- А если они снова позвонят?  
\- Тогда я пошлю их подальше.  
\- А если они сделают тебе еще более выгодное предложение? Попросят обменять меня на сразу толпу самых продвинутых моделей с полным паком программ?   
\- И зачем мне эта толпа?   
\- Трахать их будешь.  
\- Для этого у меня уже есть ты, - Дженсен подошел к нему и обнял. - И не только для этого. Я ведь столько раз тебе говорил, я ни на кого тебя не променяю. Нельзя променять любимого человека на горстку кукол, ясно тебе, Джаред? – и поцеловал своего удивительного роботоподобного человека в кончик носа. – Давай-ка ужинать, а то все подгорит!

конец


End file.
